The Big Gulp
by TheWhitestMexican
Summary: HOW RWBY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MADE!
1. Chapter 1

_**(THIS IS THE START OF A NEW STORY MADE BY ME, COLLARDBLOCK4, SOME RANDOM FUCK NAMED JOSH, MRSTEAMINGEYE, DRAKADOR, LIKE FAVORITE SUBSCRIBE AND SUPPORT OUR PATRION PAGE TO HELP FEED OUR STARVING SOVIET BROTHER)**_

Big booty Glynda makes her appearance. She grabs Raven and says, "What kind of fucking short shorts are those young lady? I need your daughter to commit level Zed incest."

Big tiddy Zed with a blonde wig walks in. His massive Gae Bulge holding his even bigger gut up flopping freely in the air conditioned classroom.

"I'm the next Avatar and you gotta deal with it! T!" He shouted in a highly pitched voice. Raven let loose her sexy look, stunning Zed into buffness.

"You sir, are a pedophile."

"I still have more class than you, M'lady," he replied, tipping his wig at her. He ripped off her short shorts, giving her a harsh reprimand about the social consequences of teenage mothers and slutty clothing.

"You my dear, have WHOREable clothing style," he said, pulling off one of Yang's shitty puns with ease. Raven got instantly wet and Zed begun his Warhammer Campaign into her Imperium of Man, channeling his inner Ozpin and becoming a full blown pedophile.

 _ **(FUCK ALL YEARS LATER)**_

ZED was now a stunning 14 year old middle school student, and was the hottest kid in school. He was a thicc burly man, with large beefy arms that you swear the rock johnson and undertaker were fused together in an unholy union and placed on his respective arms through muscle mass alone. His gut had an outline of a fuck you 16 pack _(OF CORUS LITE)_ and had the most fabulous hair of them all that was pretty much just a copy and paste of that one girl from that one scottish disney movie's hair.

"HEWO DERE I AMS JUST YOU REGULAR MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT!" He stated in a hot smexy voice that was deeper than the fucking grand canyon.

"KAWAI, SENPAI ZEDD IS SO SEXY!" all the girls screamed as they all had triple chain orgasms instantly.

Zed walked to class, combat class or whatever who gives a fuck, where he saw his two lover sexy girlfriends haram bitches Rugby and yams, sitting there on the bleachers in their skimpy cheerleader outfits.

"DADDY!" Rugby cried as she leapt from her seat, hugging her husband's beefy juice arms.

"DADDY DANK ZED IS IT TIME TO MAKE THE BABIES?!" yams cried as she ran over to her master, her tripple z tiddies bouncing with every step while her snach resembled the niagra falls from her hornynes.

"EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GIMMEE DA PUSSY BOSS!"

Jauney-boi walked into the room but when he saw the Glorious Big Gulp he-(THE FOLLOWING CONTENT WAS CUT FOR BEING RATED TRIPLE XM PLUS, BELIEVE ME EVEN THE KINKIEST FUCK ALL FURRIES DON'T WANA SEE THIS WEIRD ASS SHIT! LETS JUST SAY IT INVOLVED A WATERMELON, 250 RUBBER DUCKS, 1 GALLON OF LUBE, AND A RIDING CROP WITH ELECTRIC DUST, AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FUCKING LEATHER

 _ **(3 years later why th** **e fuck**_ ** _are_** **you st** _ **ill here, please donate to my page so I could help feed my starving soviet children)**_

Zed, now a fulltime master Witcher Huntsman JEWISH Naruto Ninja Teenage Mutant Nigger turtle furry cisgender male firefox rom the 12th dimension GOD, was standing in the bullhead that would take him to Beacon Academy.

He was dressed in his super kami goku super saiyan god number 69, a skintight black leather suit that showed off his muscles and his monster condom for his magnum dong 12 foot dong His hair was ginger level 9000, fully up like Numbuh 4 from fucking KND when he went full super saiyan, except it was ginger.

Next to him was his wives and mothers of his 69 children (SWEET GUACAMOLE BATMAN THATS A LOT OF SEXXXY) but were all sent to the 12th dimension to train to become super naruto saiyan witcher jewish ninja car salesman warriors, who are also italian.

 _ **(MEANWHILE IN THE SHADOW REALM)**_

Ozpin sat in his chair with only one thought in mind

"DAMN THATS A FAT ASS!" he thought as he looked through his scroll at Zed

 _ **(EVEN MOAR YEARS LATER)**_

The End, Zed sexed salam with his monster dong in super god kami ninja JEW karl manson stalin mode and it ended up killing her.

 _ **(THE END IM GOING TO GO HANG**_ MYSELF _ **NOW)**_

watch?v=3wTFbB2PYSs&list=LLTqLxlXg0h5ST7ViS_uKLWQ&index=15

 ** _"I have nothing to do with this project, don't quote me." -Nobody_**

watch?v=yhAeVfpy_Mo \- The opening theme song (Featuring actual

footage from the show)

watch?v=D7gApkQGfWY \- OP 2 with new show animation (WE SPENT TOO MUCH ON ANIMATING TIDDIES AND SEX LAST SEASON!)

watch?v=vTIIMJ9tUc8 \- OP 3 (AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER SEASON RIPOFF)

watch?v=0O2zyIoNNPM opfor

watch?v=7H7sKrHWD1M final op

watch?v=qc0i6p2m1us -end credits

watch?v=dgha9S39Y6M end credits 02

watch?v=A1PAO3jgmXY \- END credits 03

 _ **(I**_ WANA _ **KILL MYSELF)**_


	2. THE REAL FIRST CHAPTER YOU WEEBS

(THE REAL FIRST CHAPTER)

BIG GULP ONE/TWO, GETTING THE CREW TOGETHER.

Today was a good day, renowned book writer and fanfiction artist Jack the 2nd king of the dank was busy in his 1 star apartment in wyoming, busy sitting in his scratched up leather chair next to a bunch of dirty manga and animus.

Jack was a mexican alien from the country of spanish land, with long brown hair that needed to be cut, a dirty Half Life sweatshirt, a Fate Stay Night t-shit with Ruler in a bikini on it, a naruto headband, and tan cargo shorts.

"Ah, what a beautiful duwangs!" He said in glee as he read from the smut section of Fairy Tail, reading about the massive 20 person harem natsu was banging.

All was good for the dank man, until suddenly the side of apartment exploded, and a giant hole the size of a fat fucko was there, and standing in front of it was none other than said fucko, Zed the BIG GULP.

He was a fat imbred looking mother fucker, with short ginger hair and the bushiest of beards that looked similar to a giant birds nest covered in cumstains and penquin shit. He was dressed in his usual outfit, a kermit the frog shirt 3 sizes two small, exposing his hairy overweight frame, and black leather pants showing off his bulging 12 foot dongalong.

"EY PUSSY PITCH WAS GOOD!?" Zed yelled as he came in.

"For Freyjas sake you fat fuck, learn to fucking use the door!" Jack yelled as this had been the 69th time he had done this shit.

"You know no single door frame made from such feeble wood is enough to announce my presence you fuckboi mexican weeb slut!"

"Shut up you irish son of an ork and a dyslexic child, what the fuck are you even doing here!?"

"I'm getting Da Crew© together, even that fucking commie fucker JEWshua."

"What the fuck are you talking about you danny devito penguin cosplayer? You know for a fact that such a thing can only lead to the entire universe collapsing faster than Collaredblock's dream for a πth reich!"

"There's no time, the universe calls for it, we need to get to the place, bring that slut Grimm with you as well!"

"Why the fuck should I even come with you? I'm busy working on some shit right now!"

"You mean jacking off to little anime girls with boobs the size of my mothers left ass cheek? Shut the fuck up, remember our time in the eastern front when I saved you from the peace lords and got your chromazones back?"

Jack thought it over and remembered it well. The time he was caught by the peace lords and handed over to the space commies who took his chromosomes.

"Alright fine i'll come, but you owe me a big toblerone when we get back!"

"SHUT UP SLUT AND GET MOVING!" Zed said as his heavy overweight frame collapsed through the floor, killing all the people below.

"Goddamit!" Jack said as he watched his floor get fucked up harder than lucy in a smutfic, "Guess I better get to it, GRIMM GET YOUR FAT SOUTHERN KKK ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM WE GOT WORK TO DO!"

The sound of beer cans and bottles rumbling through the apartment echoed, and out from the bathroom came another figure. He was a fatguy, but not as fat as zed yet looked to be twice as inbred. He had a shaved head like a fucking skinhead covered by a striped green fedora like that fucker from bleach, a black tight t-shirt with (INSERT EDGY ANIME QUOTE HERE), black sweatpants, and black crocs n socks.

"The fuck do you want you shit?" Grimm asked in a southern accent that just screamed racist cunt.

"Stop jacking off and lets go, we need to gather the others and get going!"

"Were the hell we going, I was busy watching boku no pico!"

"Godammit Grimm what the FUCK did I tell you!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING ALIEN LADYBOY TRAPS ARENT GAY!"

 _ **(MEANWHILE IN A REALLY PRUSSIAN PLACE)**_

The Big Gulp Zed III knocked on the door of his acquaintance, the Collared Block, Fourth of his name. Through the bitching awesome 19th century German door one could hear the faint tune of Erika playing as the screams of Communists and Fascists echoed as they were subjected to the most torturous of lessons; Common sense.

"AAAAGGHHHTTHTHSTHWRH! Not basic economics!" screamed the commie. The Block sighed, before kicking him out of the basement helicopter, his portrait of Pinochet smiling at the display.

"AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH! Not a basic understanding of biology and politics!" screamed the fashie. The Block put the fashie into his home built incinerator, burning to a nice medium rare crisp. Nex to Pinochet was a framed picture of Bomber Harris, encouraging him to do it again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING HISTORY SLUTFUCKERS!" Zed Screamed as he announced his presence, curbstomping the two fuckbois with his oversized feet before dragging them off.

(4 HOURS OF BITCHING LATER)

It was done, the 5 dank lords of the discord were all here, otherwise known as Da Crew.

Jack, The Mexican Weeb Slut that mains healers in fucking shooters.

Grimm, the inbred KKK Grand Wizard and Vale Chapter Leader, Arch-enemy of Adam Taurus.

Collaredblock, the "secret" 'President-Kaiser' of the 5th Reich.

Josh, the reincarnation of stalin and lenin's secret lovechild, but five times as retarded and ten times as bloodthirsty.

And Zed, Th P.

"Good, the god emperor smiles upon this day," Zed said as he fiddled his diddle to the scene before him.

"God dammit you inbred viking don't tell me you brought us here all for another one of you warhammer nights!?" Josh yelled.

"SOMEONE SAY CRUSADE!" Collaredblock yelled, his dick rock hard from the thought of retaking the holy land and becoming the Crusader-Führer.

"Are we finally pushing those fucking jews out of Gods rightful land now?" Grimm asked as he spit his chewing tobacco out.

"Goddammit not again," Jack moaned out, tired of this bullshit.

"NO, no crusading, YET, instead I have some GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" Zed shreeked.

"Shut the fuck up you're not the professor from Futurama!" Jack yelled.

"You wana go weeb!?" Zed shat out, "No wait, we have more important matters to discuss!"

Zed reached into his pants, and pulled out 4 boxes that were very familiar to the 4 other fuckbois.

"BEHOLD!" Zed said as he threw none other than RWBY Seas(ITS NOT SEASON!) Volumes 1-4 on the table.

"...RWBY?" Josh asked.

"Were you carrying those in your underwear?"

"Yes and yes, i'm sure you've all seen it, and probably fiddled your diddles to smutty fanfiction before."

"Not my fault Glynda's a hot bitch," Jack said in defence, fucking weeb.

"Course you would you fucking southern sand nigger," Grimm muttered.

"Didn't she commit genocide?" Josh said, taking a drink from his russian potato juice.

"Genocide huh?" Collaredblock asked, getting a hard on from the thought.

"ENOUGH!" Zed Reeeed, "The point of us gathering here is this reason together. We've seen all 4 of this and even more, and we all agree the plot is SHIT FUCKING SAGGY GRANNY TITTIES!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-" Cried out the Block, who unfortunately suffered the same fate as Valentinian, reeeing so hard that he suffered an aneurysm.

"I actually kind of like it," Josh and Jack said together.

"SHUT UP JEWBOIS!" Grimm reed.

"Yes we agree we kind of hate it, but have no fear for you-RE FUCKING GOD EMPEROR SERVANT IS HERE TO AVANGE YOU FUCKING NIGGER SLUTS FUCKBOI MINDS!" Zed yelled, going full blown autistic assburgers.

"LISTEN YOU FUCKING SLUTS, THE POINT OF US BEING HERE IS TO FIX THIS MESS, AND I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Zed screamed.

"Make a crossover of something to add a more badass anime character in there?" Jack asked,

"No."

"Commiting Genocide on the Faunus?" Grimm asked.

"NO."

"Creating the 6th Reich to cleanse Remnant?" Collaredblock asked.

"NO!"

"Making the South rise again?" Grimm asked.

"NO YOU FAT FUCKS, WE'RE REWRITING THIS BITCH!"

"HUH!?" Everyone asked, thinking this shit to be dumb.

"How we gonna do that shit?" Grimm asked.

"We should send all Faunus to gulag!?" Josh said as he squated.

"No, wait, MAYBE, but first we need to write this bitch in our way, make it the FUKCING DANKEST FUCKING THING EVER, and add outsrselves in to be the best team there could ever be, TEAM GULP!"

"But there's 5 of us when teams are of 4," The Führer said.

"YOU guys are being a team, I will be my own since i'm the new main character, because i'm going to replace that FUCKBOI JAUNE!"

"You just want to write yourself beong the haram king don't you you Issie DXD ripoff slut," Jack stated.

"Shut up sand weeb, and lets get writting, you got the followers, Collaredblock got the grammers, and we gots the meme machines in us, LETS GET FUCKING MOVING?"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Everyone thought.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO GO GO!" Zed said as he took out a frog from his pants.

Before anyone else could ask what he was doing, Zed pulled out that one freaky looking knife from fallout 4 and cut the frogs head off, spilling it's blood over the DVD's, before chanting some weird ass shit.

".flesmih ton tub ,htaed morf srehto evas dluoc eH .cinorI .peels sih ni mih dellik ecitnerppa sih neht ,wenk eh gnihtyreve ecitnerppa sih thguat eh ,yletanutrofnU .did eh ,esruoc fo ,yllautneve hcihw ,rewop sih gnisol saw fo diarfa saw eh gniht ylno eht …lufrewop os emaceb eH .larutannu eb ot redisnoc emos seitiliba ynam ot yawhtap a si ecroF eht fo edis krad ehT .gniyd morf tuoba derac eh seno eht peek neve dluoc eh taht edis krad eht fo egdelwonk a hcus dah eH …efil etaerc ot snairolhcidim eht ecneulfni ot ecroF eht esu dluoc eh esiw os dna lufrewop os ,htiS eht fo droL kraD a saw sieugalP htraD .dnegel htiS a s'tI .uoy llet dluow ideJ eht yrots a ton s'tI .ton thguoht I ?esiW ehT sieugalP htraD fo ydegart eht raeh reve uoy diD!"

Suddenly the room went hurricane (INSERT NAME HERE) and suddenly a swirling vortex appeared from the DvD's, taking the 5 crew members with them.


	3. The Gang Goes to Remnant

**(Chapter 2, The Gang Goes to Remnant)**

In the middle of Atlas cause people keep writing their characters ending up in the emerald fucking forest whenever that add a character from another world in here, a whole that looked more akin to a swole ass after anal sex with Ron Jeremy appeared high above the atmosphere, and shat out 5 familiar little bois plus man into the snow.

"OW WHAT DA FUCK!" Grimm yelled as he felt his face make contact with the snowy surface.

"AHA, IT WORKED!" Zed yelled as he jumped up in the air.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU FAT GOPNIK GINGER FUCK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Josh said as he stood knee deep in white stuff, clearly feeling at home.

"I had did it, I did the magic things, suck my massive nuts faggots!" Zed yelled as he gave the finger to everyone.

"Goddammit why the hell does everything feel so cold, and why does everything so animated!?" Collard yelled as he looked around, "Fuck Zed I swear if you transported us into a disney movie I will stab you in the dick!"

"NO FAGGOT, I TRANSPORTED US INTO THE RWBYVERSE, SUCK IT!" Zed yelled as he began twerking for some reason.

"How da fuck did you do that slut?" Josh asked

"Simple, I used the sacred meme magic!"

"IS NO ONE GOING TO ASK WHY WE HAVE TO BE IN A UNIVERSE TO RE-WRITE THE STORY!?" Collared screamed.

"CAUSE THE STORY WOULD BE BORING AND GAY FAGGOT!" ZED Replied in kind.

"Okay, but how are we going to get to the city and avoid the Grimm n shit?" Jack asked.

"Someone call me?" Grimm asked.

"No fuck off, but seriously how are we going to-OI WHAT DA FUCK!?" Collard said as he looked down at himself.

He was no longer in his old regular clothes and was now dressed like a German WWII soldier, coat and everything. He didn't have a hat or helmet, instead allowing his short golden hair to blow in the wind, and his coat also had a few catholic red crosses etched into the shoulders and back, like a crusader.

Everyone else was also dressed different and began examining themselves.

Jack was dressed in a black longsleeve shirt and cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, along with a green flak jacket like the ones from naruto. He also had a headband on, except it had the mexican flag on it, which was also on the back of the flak jacket.

Grimm was dressed in a much cleaner white t-shirt with the Iron Cross printed on it, black sweatpants,a long black trenchcoat with swastika armbands on each arm, a black Fedora, and crocs n socks. He checked his face as he felt something fuzzy, and saw that he had a much more refined neckbeard

Josh was dressed in a full adeedees tracksuit, babushka's balaclava, and adeedees sneakers. He also checked his pockets and found a lot of cigarettes and mini bottles of vodka.

"I see you've noticed our new attire," Zed said,

Everyone looked to the last member of Da Crew, to see that he was wearing only a skintight black bodysuit that **(Remember the jigglebut gang from fairy tail, if not look them up)**

"What are you fucking gay?" Grimm asked.

"FUCK OFF YOU FAKE NAZI!" Zed yelled at the neckbeard, "But moving on the clothes arent the only thing you have, everyone dig around and see what else I got you.

Reaching into the snow, everyone found a bunch of weapons next to them, most likely theirs.

Collared pulled out a Zweihänder and a Luger P08 Pistol

Jack held out a long katana and a Type-99 rifle.

Grimm had a sawed off double barrel, and a bunch of beer cans that he found were actually grenades

Josh found a AK-47 with a rusty trusty bayonet, and a metal adidas striped baseball bat.

Everyone held their newfound weapons with great interest, especially Collard and Jack.

"Wait a minute, what about you zed?" Collared asked.

Zed let out a hearty laugh, almost mockingly.

"I don't need a weapon, for I have the magic weapon of FISTING PUSSY ASS!"

"Thats gay," Jack said.

"FUCK OFF YOU SPANISH ASS BLASTER!"

"SUCK MY SOUTHERN PAGAN NUTS YOU AUTISTIC FUCK!"

As the two fags continued to fight about that gay shit, Grimm finally learned how to use his brain for the first time ever and remembered the original thing Collared.

"Wait how the fuck are we gonna get to civilisation? What are we gonna walk or some shit, half of us are two fat for actual physical movement," Grimm said.

Zed stopped punching Jack in the face, who was busy kicking him in the man tiddies, and threw him back into the snow before answering the question.

"Have no fear fucko, for by the power of PLOT! I have given you your semblance to help us with that!" Zed proclaimed, pointing at Jack who stood up from the snow.

"I am not fucking letting you ride me like a fucking horse I swear to fucking Thor!" He yelled, already thinking of what possible autistic semblance Zed gave him.

"No not that, at least not yet, I have given you the amazing story to PLOT EXCUSES!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"You see, when times get tough in a series, sometimes the author just needs to say FUCK THIS ASS SHIT, and just make up bullshit, and I used magic bullshit to give you to power to write said bullshit!"

"So we can basically get whatever the hell we want whenever if we want, when we want, if we want, how we want it?" Josh asked, hoping jack would write him up a big tiddie goth gf and some vodka.

"Yes, now CATCH THE PAPER SAND PAGAN THE POWER OF CHRIST COMMANDS YOU!" Zed yelled in autistic as he pulled a notebook out of his pants and threw it at Jack.

Catching the notebook, Jack opened it and began writing.

He couldn't just write that they had some cool military ATV or whatever the fuck cause that's too Beta, nah he needed something only worthy for Da Crew, and he knew exactly what.

It appeared in a puff of smoke. It was a custom Volkswagen Golf 1990. The whole car was painted black save for 3 white adidas lines painted in the middle of the hood and on the top and back of the car, and had super low suspension like the car itself was squatting, as well as blue neon underglow lighting. The interior was custom too, with adidas stripes on the wheel, a shot glass holder on the dashboard to hold the vodka, adidas special seat covers, a russian carpet with 2 pillows and a little kakadu covered the rear seats, a golden star of david chain hanging from the rearview mirror, and a large stereo machine in the trunk that was connected to the dashboard. The license plate was made from what looks like it was stolen from a junkyard from the soviet era with hammer and sickle symbol on it, and BLIN-I Written on both of them.

The BLIN-I, the official car of Da Crew.

"оно прекрасно" Josh said while crying vodka filled tears of joy.

"Alright fuck bois, let's get going!" Zed said as he got into the shotgun, Josh rushing into the driver's seat to drive his 5th love of his life next to babushka's homemade potatoes and potatoes.

As everyone jumped into the machine and josh turned the engine on, the sound of the roaring beast drinking in the gallons of vodka in the gas tank sounding like a sympathy made by The Boris himself.

"Okay you Cyka Blyat's, let's get Cheeki!" Josh said as he connected his phone to the audio jac, hardbass coming out of every speaker like a raging storm making the car and everyone inside vibrate from the super hard bass.

 _ **(Play -**_ _ **Narkotik Kal**_ _ **, by Hard Bass School for max slavness)**_

As the hardbass played, everyone in the car began jamming out to the sweet slavic sounds, even Collard.

Josh hit the gas, and then began making large doughnuts in the snow, before stopping and zooming forward in a random direction hoping to reach civilisation.

As the car zoomed off in the distance while playing the sweet hardbass, animals and even Grimm would stop and look towards them, except instead of attempt to go off and kill the humans for being fucking humies, the Grimm began unconsciously nodding their heads to the beat.

As the car zoomed past a pack of 5 beowolves, or however you spell it, the exhaust from the car gathered in a large cloud and engulfed the pack. When the cloud disappeared all of the grimm creatures found themselves all wearing adidas tracksuits and paperboy caps, a few of them wearing gold chains, carrying bottles of vodka and smoking cheap cigarettes in their maws.

The creatures of darkness were a bit surprised by this, and their animalistic instincts were telling them to rip these human creations to shreds as is their purposes. However before they could, a new sensation invaded their dark minds. They felt the need,

 **THE NEED TO SQUAT**

The slavic power took over, and all of the Grimm now found themselves squatting while drinking and smoking the cheap products they were given.

Back with Da Crew, the boys continued to jam out to the beats, and Zed found himself sticking his out of the window with his hands in the air.

"CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE!"

In the backseat Grimm, Collard and Jack found themselves squating on the comfortable rug over their seats, as there was no way for them to put on seatbelts, and were all taking shots, temporarily embracing the slavness.

"Hey blyat, we're out of juice here!" Jack called out,

"I got ya covered you Cyka!" Josh cried as he took his ride off the road for a minute.

Real slavs don't need to look at the road to drive, they best multitask.

Reaching over to the glovebox, Josh opened it to reveal that it was filled with unmelting ice and bottles of Vodka. Taking one out he threw it to the back where Zed opened it and began chugging the glorious golden liquid down.

Within minutes Da Crew found themselves all taken from what they were doing and all slavin out to the glorious hardbass, everyone suddenly pulled out their weapons and rolled down all the windows before suddenly firing off clips upon clips of ammunition into the air.

"URAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **(MEANWHILE HIGH IN THE AIR)**_

Ironwood was busy standing in his own personal cruiser, on his way to make a quick visit over to Vale to see the magical pedophile of Oz and Glynda the big tiddie goodwitch.

'I hope I can see the whole tiddy,' Irondaddy thought to himself, thinking about the witches boob hole.

Suddenly, hundreds of bullets seemingly came flying out of the floor, some of them managing to hit him a few times in his good leg and just grazing his sack.

A few of his crewmates suffered the same, except a few of them died from the bullets piercing their whole body somehow and killing them.

"DA FUCK!" Ironcock cried as he attempted to dance around the bullets like a monkey.

Suddenly the pilot was hit by a barrage of bullets, going straight through his whole body and also destroying his nuts in the process before killing him.

RIP in peace unnamed pilot 2017-2017

His limp dick corpse pushed forward on the controls, causing the ship to make a nosedive down straight towards the ground were the pack of squatting Grim were busy doing that kick dance thing that requires titanium fucking legs.

"OI BLYAT!" One of them cried, somehow speaking despite being a Grimm.

The ship hit the middle of the pack, killing them all and all the crew inside the ship in a firey explosion.

 ***INSIRT SAD VIOLIN MUSIC RIP***

 **(END)**

 _ **That's it, id write more but im bored and going to go watch some newground teen-titans porn or some shit, fuck off!**_


End file.
